


you'll hear the distant love song, when the skyline is on fire

by ryugazaki



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MakoRei Week, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scientist!Rei, fireman!makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryugazaki/pseuds/ryugazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants to get his work done without any problems, so why does this keep happening to him?</p><p>(alternatively known as the fic where rei sets too many fires and makoto is too cute for his own good)</p><p>written for <a href="http://makoreiweek.tumblr.com/">makorei week</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll hear the distant love song, when the skyline is on fire

**Author's Note:**

> it's makorei week! ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> are you as EXCITED AS I AM. YOU SHOULD BE. 
> 
> my work based on the prompts for makorei week will be revolving around the au in the ending song (with fireman!makoto and scientist!rei).
> 
> today's prompt is _angel_.
> 
> title comes from the horizon is a beltway by the low anthem

It started out with just a small fire. 

Well, it was a small fire that kind of escalated into a  _bigger_ fire. 

It wasn't  _entirely_ Rei's fault, he wasn't going to take the blame for it wholeheartedly. Someone had mixed up the chemicals on his station and he had unknowingly mixed two chemicals who had _apparently_ bad reactions with one another.

So, when it blew up in his face and he flailed a little out of surprise and pain, knocking over an ignited bunsen burner at the same time - he couldn't truly be held responsible because he wasn't exactly the cause of it.  

Before he knew it there's a fire, a whole lot of smoke and  _very_ loud screaming.

(Because no matter how old or how experienced scientists were, they screamed like little girls, really. It's a mystery, Rei thinks.)

He doesn't know what's going on  _now,_ not after the little fiasco of people pushing others out of the building and trying to evacuate as quickly as they could.

The fire had spread apparently, catching something else on fire because all Rei knows is that he's coughing violently and someone is holding him and running quite quickly. His head hurts and his lungs burn and his face is pressed into someone's chest, broad and the material of a uniform is scratchy against his face. He can't  _see_ , he's not even sure if his glasses are on his face; he's kind of numb really, and every intake of breath pains him a little.

All of the sudden, there's light seeping into the corners of his vision, blinding him a little and he's not sure if that's the light of the fire or if they're outside, all Rei knows is that he's pushing his face into the chest and trying to get away from the brightness as best as he can. 

They have to be outside because the air is cleaner out there, not as thick and he can breathe better. He thinks he might be gasping, someone is shushing him, telling him to calm down. 

Rei's being laid down somewhere, someone is lowering him onto something soft but he grips whatever he has in his hands, heavy material that's rough and he  _refuses_ to let go. There's a murmur above him, something he can't hear but he doesn't want to open his eyes, not yet. The light is too bright, red against his eyelids and he's sure if he opens them, they might  _burn._

(He's quite done with things burning today, thank you.)

Someone is grabbing at his hands, fingers calloused against his, palms rough where they touch him and they're trying to pry his fingers away from the material but he refuses to let go. He clenches his eyes tighter, grits his teeth because he doesn't want to be alone, not right now. Not when everyone is shouting around him, not when he still can't breathe, not when he's on the verge of passing out and the red in his eyelids steadily grows darker and he finds his grip going slack anyway. 

The last thing he remembers is that someone is holding his hands, holding them between theirs and saying something that he doesn't quite get.

* * *

 

When he wakes up, he's quite certain he's dead.

He wakes up to another light that is blinding him. His body is numb, he can't quite move his fingers or his arms or his legs. All he can do is stare blankly at the white hanging over him, listen to the array of voices around him.  _  
_

He thinks this might be what being dead feels like. He's not sure, he's never felt it before but he's not in control of his body in any way, shape or form and that's kind of freaking him out but Ryugazaki Rei _does not_ freak out, so he tries to calm himself and deals with the fact that he might be dead.

Something obscures his view of the white light, something tall and broad and large looming over him and Rei thinks that might be Death himself. 

But his eyes go into focus finally and he sees the ashy residue on the face, the large deep green eyes widening as he stares up at them. Tan skin and messy brown hair, that's an odd combination for Death, he thinks. 

Death has a beauty to him, Rei wonders, sees the concern all sketched around his face and he's saying something, saying something to Rei that he doesn't quite hear and Rei is confused. 

The white light above is glowing over the man's head and Rei comes to the conclusion that no, this isn't Death. Death can't be that beautiful. It has to be... it has to be an angel of some sort.

Rei closes his eyes, tries to sigh and is content with the fact that that's an angel. He has the features of one, he's certainly as beautiful as one. And Rei's okay with that. He's okay with being dead if that's what greets him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests/suggestions, don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr ([reirygazaki](http://reirygazaki.tumblr.com))!


End file.
